


有三次Peter想说“我爱你”，第四次Harry先开口了

by Darchi



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, AU - Harry isn't really dying, Fluff, Harry Being Adorable, M/M, Peter Being Shy, Some Sad-Fluff, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我爱你，”Peter能感觉到这几个字在喉咙深处成型，粘住了舌头，而自己差点就让它们蹦出口了。</p><p>我爱你……</p><p>这句话他妈的从哪儿冒出来的？</p>
            </blockquote>





	有三次Peter想说“我爱你”，第四次Harry先开口了

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingBlindly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBlindly/gifts).



1.

天知道他有多长时间没见过Harry了。这么久以来，他终于又看到那个人完美的发型，闪亮的微笑，还有那标志性的带电的双眸。当他站在Oscorp集团精美的楼梯底端朝上注视着他的童年好友时，Peter觉得胸口仿佛被半挂车碾过（这个是很客观的评价，因为他的确体验过被半挂车碾的感觉）——紧张，近乎痛苦。他们的友情曾经像呼吸一样自然，而Peter知道，在那双冷硬的双眼和勉强的微笑背后，当年那个可爱的小男孩 _依然还在_ 。在表达完应有的哀悼之情并承诺愿意提供帮助之后，Peter转过身慢慢的走向出口。他的心里感觉有什么在慢慢沉淀。他想，也许， _只是也许_ ，是因为他的朋友已经消失了。一切让他成长为 _现在的他_ 的东西都已经被这个世界无情的践踏了。

“你把牙套摘了。”Peter听见Harry用他独特而性感的嗓音评价道——Peter一般不太会这么形容 _男性_ 友人的声音——然后他听见了Harry的笑，他转过身来。“现在没什么能替你的一字眉分散注意力了……”Peter看到这么久以来Harry的第一个真挚的微笑——后者的脸都亮了——他忍不住咧嘴笑起来。当看着Harry大步走下楼梯，听着他悦耳的笑声，Peter开始觉得下腹发紧——他跟自己说这 _只是_ 因为高兴，不是因为别的。那个个子稍微小一点的男孩抱住他时，他的眼睛睁大了。Harry瘦长的胳膊绕在Peter的腰间，鼻梁贴住他的脖颈。“我很想你，Pete。”Harry一边喃喃说着一边把Peter抱得更紧，就好像是在担心会有什么人把他抓走一样。

“ _我爱你，_ ”Peter能感觉到这几个字在喉咙深处成型，粘住了舌头，而自己差点就让它们蹦出口了。

 _我爱你_ ……

这句话他妈的从哪儿冒出来的？

 

 

2.

Peter朝大门走去，身上穿着睡衣，头发睡得乱糟糟的。他在心里暗骂那个正在按门铃的不人道的混蛋——现在才不到中午诶。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，拉开了门，然后看到了站在门廊上的Harry，看起来很憔悴，像是刚吸过毒一样——他往常那完美的发型被压在小檐帽下，曾经生机勃勃的蓝眼睛现在如同一潭死水，眼圈发红。

“你不打算让我进门吗，Parker？”他问，抬眼看着Peter把门完全打开后让到一边。Peter关心的看着自己最好的朋友走进房里，他的步子凌乱，完全没有以往那种招牌式的自信和优雅。

“Har，出什么事了？”Peter跟在Harry后面，看着他跌跌撞撞的爬上楼梯，忍不住问出声。

“你不会明白的。”他说。以前他的声音总是平稳而有力，现在却粗糙而动摇。Harry点着头，注意到自己已经不能再透露更多了。Peter继续像影子一样跟在Harry身后亦步亦趋。“你干嘛跟着我？Pete？”Harry又开口了，试着边爬楼梯边扭头看他，但他的身体不太听使唤。很显然Peter早就猜到会这样，所以当Harry一脚踩空滚下楼梯时，Peter一把抱住那个人护在怀里。当他们最终在实木地板上停下来时，Peter的后脑勺撞到了地面，Harry压在他的胸口和肚子上，他忍不住呻吟起来。Harry好像没事，他心里暗存感激。

“这就是为什么我要跟着你。”Peter试着开玩笑，用手臂把自己撑起来，看着那个还趴在他身上的人。但当他看到Harry瘦弱的身体开始颤抖时，所有的笑话都烟消云散了。他听起来像是在抽泣，那声音充塞了Peter的耳朵，滚烫的泪水湿透了Peter的T恤。“Harry，你得告诉我到底出了什么事。”Peter轻声说，直起身来坐好，也把Harry从自己的胸口上拉起来。Harry坐起来，他们俩交叉着腿坐在地上，膝盖碰在一起。

“Pete……我——我不知道要——要怎么做。”他抽泣着努力调整呼吸，泪水滑下脸颊。“一切都——崩溃了，”Peter能看到他的嘴唇在抖，泪水越来越快的流下，流到嘴角，滑落衬衫。Peter伸出手，轻轻的抚摸那个人的头，修长的手指插进他的头发（就跟往常一样），他们的额头碰到一起。

“ _我爱你_ 。”在Harry在他手里不停颤抖时，在他看到泪水后面那双让人上瘾的明亮双眸时，他感到这三个字又一次粘住了他的舌头。“嘘，别哭了Harry，别哭了，”他低声安慰，用稳定的节奏抚摸那个人顺滑的金发，直到那个人在他手中慢慢平静下来。

“告诉我你不会抛下我。”Harry的声音支离破碎，Peter觉得有些心悸。

“永远不会。”Peter微笑起来，稍稍朝后挪了一下，把他们的脸拉开距离。“我会一直在这里。”他用手指把那个人的泪水温柔的拭去。希望这是他最后一次看到那个人流泪。

有好多次，当他们腿碰着腿一起坐在地板上，他都差点把“我爱你”三个字说出口。

 

 

3.

就是今天。Peter下定了决心。

今天就要告诉Harry自己心里的想法，他才不在乎结果会怎么样（好吧，其实他在乎，但是他不想提醒自己这一点）。在Harry所继承的别墅那扇大得吓人的门前，Peter用发抖的手捧着一打红玫瑰。他不允许自己紧张或是退缩，因为今天必须说出口！他伸出手按了门铃，感到自己的脉搏狂跳，简直想落荒而逃。

如果Harry笑话他然后拒绝呢？他能承受得了吗？

“Pete，是你吗？”他听到Harry的声音从门的另一侧传来，伴随着疾走的脚步声。没过几秒钟，Harry就开了门。Peter慌了起来，把玫瑰扔进门边的灌木丛里。

不。他还是做不到。他不能因为想得到更多而失去自己最好的朋友。

“嘿，Harry，”Peter傻笑了一下，推了推眼镜。“我就是想我可以顺路过来……你要不要去吃中国菜？”他在脑子里狠狠扇了自己一巴掌——这话听起来蠢爆了，Harry怎么会想吃便宜的中国快餐？然而，那个人只是给了Peter一个最明亮的笑容，快活的点了点头。

“我好久没吃这些东西了，先等我去把外套拿来。”Harry很快关了门，朝房间里跑去。Peter从他扔掉玫瑰的地方走开，等着Harry。当他一个人站在那里，他开始为自己居然在最后一刻退缩而觉得可悲……毕竟，不是本来想好了要今天说出口么？他想，也许以后也能说，但是……

**********

Harry套上自己的夹克，穿上最喜欢的靴子，然后出门——希望他没让Peter等太久。他把身后的门关上，跑下来，正茫然的寻找Peter，却发现有什么好像有点……不太对。他锐利的眼神瞄到灌木丛里似乎有什么红色的东西，不应该出现在那里的东西。他小心的伸出手拨开灌木丛，挑了挑眉——看，他找到了什么。

一束精心包扎的玫瑰，附着一个小纸条。上面的字迹是Peter Parker的。

 

 

4.

Peter沿着街慢慢的走，主要是因为他刚才碰上了一群俄裔暴徒还有一辆武装到牙齿的小面包车，受了点比较严重的伤——不过，好歹他还能走路，不是吗？转过街角，Peter的心里欢喜起来，因为他发现现在离家（更重要的是，离他的床）只剩一个街区那么远了。虽然在真正入睡前，他估计还得先处理处理脸上巨大的黑眼圈（搞不好眼眶也有点裂了）——这些伤口正被兜帽遮着，但都不重要。毕竟，没有什么东西比 _床_ 更有诱惑力了。

“生日快乐，Parker！”那个他永远不可能认错的响亮声音从身后传来，熟悉的重量跳上来压着他伤痛的背脊。Peter条件反射的抓紧了绕在腰上的腿，让Harry成功的挂在他身上。

“谢谢，Har，”Peter回答。这个人刚刚差点把他的肺给撞出来，他努力掩饰。“你怎么知道是我？”Peter有点好奇，不知道他最好的朋友是怎么认出带着兜帽、穿着肥腿裤的自己的。

“你每次都穿这双鞋，每回都是。我给你带了份礼物！”Harry慢慢走着，把胳膊从Peter手里抽出来——有点酸了。他朝前面点了点头。“不过礼物在你房子里，所以我们快点走吧！”

**********

“Harry，你什么礼物都不用给我，”Peter说着，盲目的在房子里走着——Harry用手遮住他的眼睛不让他看路。想法很好，但是说实话，要让Peter失去判断力需要的可不仅仅是遮住眼睛的两只手。

“我知道不用，但是我还是准备了。今天是你生日，我就直接忽略你傻里傻气的要求还有黑眼圈了。”Harry说。Peter笑起来，感到自己正被领上楼，走向自己的卧室。“好了。别睁眼，Parker。”Harry提醒他，小心的挪开了手，仔细确认了下他没在作弊。Harry站在Peter身前，默默地做了个深呼吸，让狂跳的心脏平静下来，然后伸手到后裤兜里拿出给Peter的礼物。“我知道这有一点……不一样，跟我之前给你的那些不一样。”Harry解释着，希望他的紧张没有显露在声音里。“不过我觉得你应该会喜欢，”他慢慢说，然后单膝跪下。“睁眼吧。”他笑了，在Peter褐色的眼睛睁开之前打开天鹅绒质地的戒指盒。

“我爱你，Parker……你愿意跟我约会吗？”Harry发现自己的话吞吞吐吐——他一向善于辞令，不应该这样的。见鬼！——Peter用大大的眼睛看着他，他觉得自己的心都快要喉咙里跳出来了。他知道那个人肯定被吓到说不出话来，所以Harry站起来，把那个银色的小环放到他的手里：“说好。”Peter不停地点头，他忍不住笑起来，立刻抓住那个人的手给他戴上戒指。“我爱你，”Harry又说了一遍，踮起脚来吻Peter。

“我得说，我刚刚在你的卧室里跟你表白，就站在 _床_ 边，所以也许……”Harry试着开口，但他的话被Peter的微笑还有公主抱给打断了。Peter又从他这里偷了一个吻。

“我也爱你。”这几个字在空气中消弭于无形。他们两个跌到床上。


End file.
